Lost
by Princess Math
Summary: When Korra's house catches on fire. She loses everything. Including her family. Mako gives it back. Sad beginning, Makorra all around.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story starts really sad. Bolin is 6, Korra 7, Mako 8. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

Korra was spending the day at Mako and Bolin's house. They had spent the whole day going on adventures, climbing trees, and playing tag. Now they all sat in the play room playing Truth or Dare.

"Mako! Truth or dare!" Bolin said excitedly to Mako.

"Truth." Mako replied, thinking this was going to be stupid.

Bolin grinned. He wanted to embarrass Mako. "Is it true you love Korra?"

Mako blushed furiously. "Uhh.. I choose dare instead." he said, avoiding the question.

"Okay." Bolin still had another trick up his sleeve. "I dare you to kiss Korra!" Bolin exclaimed.

Before Mako or Korra could protest there was a yell from Mako and Bolin's mother. "Korra! Your mother is here to pick you up!" she called to Korra, then Korra ran down to see her mother.

Bolin laughed at Mako, then the brothers ran down too. Then they came down Korra said goodbye to the brothers.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning in the tree house!" Korra said, then hugged Bolin. She looked at Mako, blushed, then hugged him too.

Both families had eaten dinner and the children were sent off to bed. Mako, who got the view of Korra's house across the street, watched as her bedroom light turned off and she went to sleep. Mako had a crush on Korra, which Korra returned. Bolin loved making jokes about the two of them getting married.

Mako and Bolin always knew Korra was special. They didn't know why, but something was special about her. She would act strange sometimes. Not funny strange, scary strange. Both Korra's and Mako and Bolin's parents knew she was the Avatar, but Korra herself was too young to train. When she acted strange, Bolin and Mako's parents would send her home.

But something was weird today. Like something was bothering Korra. And when Korra had nightmares, something bad always happened. And tonight was the worst. Korra's nightmare caused her to do something, something she had no idea she was doing. She was firebending in her sleep. Mako saw some kind of light coming from Korra's room, growing. Spreading in the whole entire house. Mako jumped out of bed, and ran to his parents room.

"Mom, Dad! I think Korra's house is on fire!" Mako exclaimed. He was scared. They jumped out of bed, saw the house, and called the police as soon as they could.

Mako got tired of waiting, watching as her house burned. Then he decided, he wasn't going to watch anymore. He ran out of his house, and across the street to Korra's. He ran into her house, and straight up to her room, were the flames had started. He knew he was a firebender, and tried to move the flames to get inside her room. He made it in her room, and she was unconscious. He picked her up, and started running for the door. Korra's eyes were opening, then she was full of fear.

"It's going to be alright Korra! I promise! Just hold on to me!" Mako yelled. He was still holding her, when he ran through the front door, out of the house. The police were already there, along with fire fighters and healers. When they got out of the house, Mako collapsed in the grass, Korra falling beside him. People had come and were picking them up. Mako reached for Korra's hand, but neither of them could reach each other. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting into a deep sleep.

Mako woke up two days later, covered in bandages. He was in a hospital. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his brother.

"Mako!" Bolin cried. "Mako you're awake!" Bolin hugged his brother tightly.

"Oww. That hurts." Mako said.

"Mako sweetie." He heard his mother's voice. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried." She said, hugging him lightly.

"You aren't mad that I ran into a fire?" He was confused.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you're safe." She said sweetly, then placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Where's Korra? Is she okay?" Mako then asked, worried about his best friend.

"Mako dear," he mother started, looking away from him. "Korra was badly hurt. She's going to be okay, but it's going to take awhile. But Korra's parents-" she stopped, then started to cry.

"Mommy what happened to her parents?" Mako asked.

She swallowed her tears as best as possible. Senna was her best friend. "Korra's parents didn't make it out in time. They're- They're gone."

Mako cried. Bolin tried his best to comfort him. The brother's parents had left the room, their father hugging their mother. They came back later with the doctor.

"Good news." The doctor had said. "Mako is going to be perfectly fine. You had a couple of burns which were healed and are gone. As for your friend," he stopped and sighed. "She will be fine. How she survived was a mystery. She was laying were the fire started." Mako's parents looked at each other, worried, and knowing why she survived. "She had quite a few burns which are gone. I think you should know, that Cheif BeiFong will be by later to take Korra to the orphanage. She's coming to question you too."

The doctor started to leave then Mako stopped him. "Wait! Can I go see her? Is she awake?" Mako asked, wanting to see her badly.

"You can go see her, but be very careful. We haven't been able to get her to talk. Her voice is not mute, but from shock she may not speak for a long time."

Mako nodded, then proceeded to the room next door to see Korra. He was afraid she won't talk. The doctor had said she hasn't talked in days. He then walked in.

"Korra." He said, walking in, with his parents, brother, and the doctor following him in.

Then, surprising everyone, there was a voice. "Mako." It was Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's kinda short but I will have a third chapter in no time! Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day Chief BeiFong came to the hospital. She looked emtionless, as usual.

"Chieft BeiFong! Please listen to me." Mako's mother pleaded.

"Alright. I'm listening." Lin answered.

"You can't send Korra to the orphanage. Let us take her in. We're the closeest thing she has left to family. And if you won't let us have her we will adopt her the minute she leaves." She said firmly.

"Why do you care so much about this girl?" Lin asked her.

"If I tell you, do you promise we can keep her?" She asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Lin demanded.

"Korra is the Avatar. That's how she survived. She started the fire in her sleep. And I've seen her waterbend." She stated.

"Really? Lin was surprised. "And why should I let you have her?"

"She already knows us and trust us. Are you going to give her to a stranger?" She asked, knowing she won.

"Fine. You can have her. I will find teachers for her, and White Lotus members will be there everyday. Good luck." Lin said, then walked away.

She walked back to Korra's hospital room, where the rest of the family was. She explained everything to her husband, who agreed completely.

"So, Korra's gonna live with us now?" Bolin asked with a smile.

"Yes sweetie. Korra is part of our family now." They all smiled together. Korra didn't know, she had fallen asleep. Mako seemed most excited of all. Everything was going to be different, but it was going to be okay.

The next day Korra and Mako were allowed to leave the hospital. Korra still hadn't said much, but Mako kept talking to her. Bolin made her laugh a few times and she finally had a smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked, as they left the hospital.

"We're going home." Mako's mother said. And they all smiled.

They all cared for Korra, no matter if she was the Avatar or not. And Korra cared for them. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't have a home. And if Mako hadn't saved her, she wouldn't be alive. She owed them everything, and she planned to give them everything.


	3. Chapter 3

~10 Years Later~

"I can't believe it! The Fire Ferrets are on fire! The Tigerdillos don't stand a chance! And there goes their waterbender in the pool after a hit by Bolin! The Tigerdillos firebender is the only one left! But not for long! He goes flying in the pool with his teammates! The Fire Ferrets are in the Championship match!" the annoucer says. The crowd goes wild.

Bolin runs up to hug his brother and Korra. "I can't believe it! We're in the finals! Woohoo!" Bolin shouts and waves to the fans.

"You did! I can't believe it! That was amazing!" Mako exclaims to Korra, giving her a huge hug. Korra hugs him back tightly. They forget where they were and quickly let go.

They head back to their locker room and are greeted by their parents.

"That was amazing out there! All three of you." Their mother exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." Bolin said. Korra had already gone to the showers to wash up. Mako and Bolin stayed and talked to their parents.

"Why don't you two take Korra out for dinner? Take her to the noodle place. She loves it. We'll see you at home!" Their mother said, then both of their parents walked out the door. Korra came back in her regular water tribe clothes. Mako and Bolin were already dressed.

"Hey Korra! Wanna grab some victory dinner?" Bolin asked excitedly.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Korra exclaimed. She turned to Mako. "Come on Cool Guy. You're coming too!" She said to him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the gym.

When they got to the resturant they sit down at a small table. Bolin sits across from Korra and Mako sits next to her. They sit there and talk while waiting on their food when someone walks up to them.

"Well. If it isn't the Fire Ferrets. You good job today. You got extra lucky today." he says with a smirk.

"Look Tanho. There's no need to get all mad because we're better than you." Korra says, Bolin chuckles.

"Oh are you? Prove it, Uh-vatar." Tahno says.

Korra stands up, about to punch him, when Mako grabs her waist and pulls her back down.

"You know you can't hit him. We'll be out of the match." Mako whispers to her, making sure she doesn't hit him.

"Be careful Uh-vatar. Next time you're boyfriend won't be here to stop you." Tahno says. He winks at Korra, and walks away.

Mako is blushing. Him and Korra aren't dating. Yet. He wants to ask her out, but he's afraid of her answer. Korra didn't want to bring it up. Not here.

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is? I'm gonna get him. He better watch out in the tournament." Korra said, stuffing her face with noodles.

They finish eating and head back to the arena to practice. Bolin heads to the bathroom, Korra and Mako start to spar. Korra uses her water whip,, but misses. She dogdes his flames, she turns around, only to be triped by Mako. She starts to fall, but Mako grabs her waist, holding her up. They lock eyes, then Bolin comes in and they let go.

Before Bolin could say anything Korra did. "We should probably head home. It's late. We have practice tomorrow."

They all agreed, and went home. Korra went to her room to fall asleep. All she could think about was the Championship match, and Mako. She fell asleep soon.

The next day Korra got up early, and headed over to Air Temple Island for airbending practice. She had mastered every element but air. She can't even create air. And it bothered her.

"It's okay Korra. You did good today. You can go. And good luck in the Championship.

The Championship. That's tomorrow. She headed to the arena for practice. She got there to be greeted by the brothers. All she thought about during practice was waiting to make Tahno jump like a little girl. They all alughed at her thought. They were definitely ready for the Championship.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day of the championship match. Korra, Mako,and Bolin all woke up early head to the gym, to get some practice before the match. They had their gear on, ready for the match.

"Tahno is so going down." Korra said. Then they walked onto the platform.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" the annoucer says, the crowd cheering loudly.

"And here comes the Whitefalls Wolfbats!" he continues, then the crowd starts to boo.

The match is about to start. "Scared Uh-vatar?" Tahno says.

"In your dreams, pretty boy." Korra replies.

The bell rings, and they all take off. Tahno aiming for Korra, Korra focusing on the earthbender. Mako takes after Tahno, leaving Bolin and the firebender face to face. Soon enough Korra knocked the earthbender in the pool. She then helped Bolin, but Bolin headed into the water. Tanho snuck in some ice, Mako falling into the pool. Round one was coming to an end, the Wolfbats winning round one. Round two was worse. Tanho had thrown an ice dagger, barely missing Korra. Round two was a tie, coming to a coin toss. The Wolfbats won the coin toss.

"Come on little girl. You and me." Tahno said with a smirk.

"You're going down, pretty boy." Korra said, as she stepped up.

Mako looked over at Bolin, worried Korra might cheat. Bolin nodded, then Korra and Tahno were after each other. They went back and forth, attacking and dogding. Korra whipped water over Tahno's head. As he ducked, he was hit with a blast straight to the chest, knocking him all the way back into the pool.

Now the Fire Ferrets were on fire. At the start of round three they all played like they never had before. Mako succeeded at putting Tahno in the pool first. Korra the fire bender in zone three, then Bolin shot and earth disk, causing him to fall off. It was three on one. He didn't last long. He was hit by water, fire, and an earth disk all about the same time.

They had done it. They had won the Championship. The crowd was estatic. All three of them had taken off their helmets. Bolin was waving and screaming out to the crowd. Korra took off her helmet, and ran to Mako. Mako picked her up and swung her around. Then, he kissed her. He was still holding her up by the waist, Korra running her fingers through his hair. The crowd was now silent, their jaws hitting the floor.

They finally broke apart, and Mako set Korra down. Then there was a clap. It was Bolin. The crowd followed along. The crowd went on and on but the Champion Fire Ferrets headed back to the locker room. They all got dressed, and Mako went to talk to Korra.

"Hey uh, I'm sorry our first kiss was in front of the entire city." Mako said, then they both laughed.

"First huh? Then I'll be waiting on the other ones." Korra said, as Mako and Bo's parents walked in.

"I am so proud of all of you!" Their mother said, hugging Bolin.

Both parents then turned to Korra and Mako, not with happy faces. They then smiled and their mother hugged Korra and their dad hugged Mako.

Mako's dad whispered to him. "We'll allow you two to date, but if you break her heart and she goes all Avatar State on you, don't come crying to us." He said, then they all laughed.

They went out to lunch, having a great time. They had reporters come up and talk to them a few times. They answered a few questions and went home. That night when they went to bed, Korra was asleep first. Bolin had gone in Mako's room. They talked for a while.

"Hey bro I'm gonna get some sleep." Mako said to Bolin, signalling for him to leave.

"Goodnight bro." Bolin said, walking to the door. But before he left, he said one more thing. "It took you two long enough." He winked, and shut the door.

Mako laid down to fall asleep. They had won the Championship and he finally got Korra.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I will try and upload a new chapter soon. Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy. I'll try to put up another one soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra was at Air Temple Island, training with Tenzin. She was frustrated with meditation, and walked away into his house.

"Oh hello Korra. How was training?" Pema asked.

"Airbending doesn't make any sense!" Korra exclaimed.

"Don't worry dear. You'll figure it out soon." Pema said.

Korra left the kitchen and headed back outside. Ikki and Jinora came up to her.

"So Korra," Jinora starter sneakily, "I see it went well with the handsome firebender." Ikki and Jinora smiled widely.

"Hey! How'd you two know about that?" Korra said.

"Haven't you seen the newspapers?" Ikki asked her.

"What! The newspapers!" Korra said loudly.

She ran and jumped into the water and headed home. She ran in the door and almost hit Mako.

"Korra!" Mako said, smiling at her.

"Why are you panting?"

"Have you seen the newspaper? We're on the cover!" Korra exclaimed.

They grabbed the newspaper to find a picture of them kissing. The headline read, "AVATAR KORRA AND HER BOYFRIEND MAKO AFTER WINNING THE CHAMPIONSHIP"

Korra and Mako were silent. They weren't even sure what would happen next. They say in silence, not knowing what to say to each other.

"Korra..." Mako started, "Korra I-"

"Mako. It's okay." she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm not hiding it."

Mako smiled, then took her hand and locked fingers.

Next thing they knew someone was at the door. It was Councilman Tarrlok.

"Tarrlok. What are you doing here?"

"Avatar Korra. We need to talk."

They headed down to City Hall, where the rest of the council was waiting.

"What is everyone doing here? What's going on?" Korra asked.

"Korra, some benders were captured by Amon. We believe their bending will be taken, or even killed." Tenzin said, with a worried look on his face.

"What? Where are they?" Korra asked.

"Korra." Tenzin said, soft and gently.

Korra started to become worried. "What's going on?"

Tenzin spoke. "Korra, your adopted parents have been captured."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra wanted to run out and she couldn't. She's the Avatar. And she has to find them.

"Kor- Korra?" Tenzin said softly.

"Wh- Where?" Korra choked out.

"We believe they have been taken underground beneath the city." Tenzin said.

"Well then let's go! We need to find them!" Korra exclaimed.

"Korra. Are you sure you want to do this?" Tenzin asked, worried.

"Tenzin I have to do this! They're the closest thing to family I have. Please Tenzin. Please." Korra begged.

"Tenzin. You know that this is a bad idea." Tarrlok said.

Tenzin knew he was right. But he needed to help her. She wouldn't do it alone. But Tenzin ignored him.

"Okay. I'll get Lin. We'll all go together." Tenzin said.

When they found Lin they headed straight for the tunnel. When they had gotten inside they had over heard some Equalist talk about the prison. They went for the prison, and Lin found them.

"They're down at the end of the hall." Lin said.

Korra ran until she reached the end of the hall. She needed to see them, to know they were okay.

"Korra! You shouldn't be here! You need to leave! It's a trap!" They shouted.

"What?" Korra said.

But as if on cue, there was a blast. Equalist jumped out. But something else. Or, someone else. Amon.

"Well well. Hello Avatar." Amon said, smirking. He chuckled to himself. "Get them."

The Equalist attacked. Amon decided to sit back and watch. This made Korra angry. There was about ten Equalist, but they were still out numbered. The five of them had managed to knock out the Equalist.

"You all need to get out of here! This is my fight." Korra said, turning to Amon.

"Korra, we aren't leaving you." Tenzin said, and Korra nodded.

"How cute. But I'm afraid none of you are leaving tonight." Amon said.

They all started attacking, but Amon managed to avoid all the elements. He hadn't even attacked at all. But the first attack he made was on Korra. Korra barely avoided and shot a flame. He had avoided the flame as well. Korra heard a scream, coming from her adoptive mother. Korra's attention left Amon, and faced her. As soon as she had been distracted, Amon had striked. Amon had chi-blocked her, and held a knife to her throat.

"Leave now, and I won't kill her. Or you all can surrender yourselves and the Avatar can leave. Your choice." Amon said, still holding Korra.

They all looked at each other, and looked at Korra. "Take us. And let her go." Tenzin said.

"NO!" Korra yelled.

Korra elbowed Amon in the stomach, then which he dropped the knife, cutting Korra's leg. Korra fire blasted him back to the wall. Lin then made earth twist around his ankles so he couldn't move. They ran out as fast as possible. When they got out of the tunnel, they all seemed to collapse on the ground. Mostly Korra in pain. She had many bruises on her arms and stomach, including the cut on her leg. Her parents seemed fine, but tired. Tenzin's arm had a bruise, also Lin's neck.

"We all need to go home and get some rest. It's been a long night. Korra are you alright?" Tenzin asked.

Korra was gripping her stomach in pain. Amon's grip on her had been rough. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Korra, you're hurt." Tenzin said. He turned to her parents. "Would you mind if Korra stayed at the Air Temple tonight? Just to be sure she's safe."

They nodded. "Korra it will be fine. We'll be over to visit in the morning. Sleep well." Her adopted mother said, then they walked home.

Lin had walked them back to the ferry, incase Equalist showed up again. Lin had headed home, and Tenzin gave Korra a bedroom.

"Stay here tonight Korra. The healers will be here later to help. Goodnight." Tenzin said.

Just as he said, within a few minutes the healers showed up. They fixed the cut on her leg, and tended her bruises. The bruises could not all be healed, but should be gone in a few days. Korra drifted asleep, worried that Amon will come back.


	7. Chapter 7

When Mako found out Korra had been hurt, he was ready to go to Air Temple Island that very moment.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing! Korra's hurt!" Mako shouted.

"Bro we're all worried about Korra. She can take care of herself. Just go get some rest and we'll go see her tomorrow. " Bolin told him. He knew he cared about Korra. He did too, but Mako was overprotective.

"Fine. I guess you're right." Mako sighed. "Goodnight Bo." Then Mako walked to his room.

Mako barely got any sleep, but he wanted to see Korra. He woke up early and woke everyone else. They all got ready and headed over to Air Temple Island. They were greeted by two girls and a little boy.

"Hello. You all must be Mako, Bolin, and these must be your parents. I'm Jinora and this is Ikki and Meelo. Come with me." The oldest said.

They were surprised she knew who they were. Mako and Bolin did probend with Korra and their parents helped Tenzin yesterday. It made since.

When they walked in they were greeted by Tenzin. "Hello. Korra is doing fine. She hasn't woke up yet but most of her wounds have been healed. You may go see her, but try not to wake her." Tenzin said, guiding them down to her room.

When they walked in Korra was sound asleep. Mako reached her first, grabbing the chair next to the nightstand. He sat down next to her head. They all knew now that he was there he wasn't moving until Korra woke up.

They all stayed for a little, but soon Mako and Korra were they only ones in the room. He was holding her hand, and brushing her hair out of her face. He sat there for was seemed forever, but he soon fell asleep against her arm.

Korra woke, to find Mako asleep on her arm. Many questions were in her head. 'Why is Mako here? What time is it? How long did I sleep?' She started to get up quietly without waking Mako.

"I know you're awake." Mako said, his eyes still closed.

Korra sat up in bed and Mako sat up too. "How'd you know?" Korra asked.

"You twitched when you woke up." Mako said. "How are you feeling?"

Korra sighed. "Better. Considering I was in Amon's grip last night."

Mako stiffened at Amon's name. He had hurt Korra and he was going to pay. Mako held her hand tightly.

"It's okay. He's not here anymore." Mako said. He leaned in and gently kissed Korra on the lips.

They broke apart and Korra tried to stand up. Mako helped her but once se was up she was okay. They headed out to see everyone eating lunch.

"Well finally you two are awake. Good to see you're okay Korra." Pema said.

"Thanks Pema." Korra said an looked at the food. "I'm starving."

They sat down and ate. Mako watched Korra to be sure she's okay.

"Tenzin, we need to take Amon down. Soon." Korra said.

"Kids, why don't you go play outside? Then we can train." Tenzin said. The kids smiled and ran outside. "Well? Do you have any ideas?" Tenzin asked.

"There's another rally. If we're disguised as Equalist we get in. Then when he's alone, we ambush him." Korra said.

No one had any idea when she thought of this plan. But it was smart.

"When is it?" Tenzin asked.

"Tomorrow night." Korra said. She turned to Mako. "You'll come with me, right?"

Mako smiled. "Of course I am."

"Then it's settled. You two will go after Amon, and the rest of us will take down the Equalist. We'll all meet at City Hall when it's done." Tenzin said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is probably going to be a little like the finale of LoK. Not exactly the same, it will change some. But please enjoy! **

Tonight, everything would end. Amon would be defeated, the Equalist would be no more. The problem would still live, although. That was another problem. But first they needed to focus on Amon.

'Okay.' Korra thought. 'Everything is going to go fine. I don't need to worry.' She was now shaking. 'I'm not scared. I'm the Avatar. I can't be scared. Just relax.'

"Korra?" said a voice behind her. She expected it to be Mako. She turned around to see Bolin in front of her.

"Bolin?" Korra questioned.

"Are you sure about this? Can- can you two handle Amon?" For a moment Bolin had sounded more nervous than she was. And he didn't even have to fight him.

"Honestly, yes. Something's telling me tonight's the night. But this isn't going to be like the last rally. I'm going to do something this time." Korra said.

Bolin had sighed. He was hoping she wouldn't go. He loved Korra like a sister, and could stand to think of what would happen to her. "Just be careful okay?"

Korra smiled. "I will. You too. I'll see you tonight at City Hall." Then she hugged him.

"Korra? Are you ready?" Mako asked her.

They held hands and she smiled. "Let's do this."

Korra and Mako were disguised as Equalist. Neither one of them wanted to admit it but they were both scared.

"Welcome fellow Equalist. As you know, benders are beginning to be extinct. And tonight, I will rid the world of airbending. Forever." Amon said. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo were all tied up on stage.

Korra looked at Mako. "How is this possible? When did he get them?"

"We'll figure it out later. But now we need to save them." Mako said.

Amon had started to walk up to Tenzin when he spoke. "I'll save you for last. So you can watch your family be eliminated."

"Amon stop!" Korra shouted.

Amon flipped around. Next thing he knew lightning was shot at him, which he avoided, and then seeing two people scale the wall with firebending.

They got down and started fight the Equalist. Korra quickly burned the chains on Tenzin. Tenzin then helped Mako withy the Equalist. Korra released Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo by the time Mako and Tenzin took out the Equalist. Amon had disappeared. Korra and the rest of them had started running off stage.

"Go get Pema. We'll be fine. We still have to end this." Korra told Tenzin.

Tenzin nodded and him and the children went off to get Pema. Then Amon had appeared. Mako had created a wave of fire, and him and Korra took off. They found an empty room, and hid inside. They knew they only had a few moments before Amon showed up.

"What if he finds us?" Korra asked quietly. Tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Shh. It's going to be fine. You stay here. I'll find another hiding place. You're going to be alright." Mako told Korra with a smile. He kissed her quickly, and ran behind a pillar.

A few seconds passed before Amon came in. Korra was hidden under a table, scared to breathe until Amon left. After Amon had passed the table, she was quickly. For someone who was a non-bender, it was almost if he could sense her like an earthbender.

"You're a bloodbender? You're- you're a waterbender!" Korra screamed through the bloodbending.

"Why yes. And you're time has come Avatar, to be defeated. You're time to die." Amon said.

Amon was weakening Korra. The tighter his grip was, the more pain it caused her. He dropped her to the ground. He came behind her, and stripped her of her bending. He then bloodbended her back in the air.

"Now it's time for you to be with Mommy and Daddy." Amon said.

But then, Korra fell to the floor. She fell about ten feet in the air, thought she was already unconscious. Amon had been hit by lightning. Mako had shot a bolt, straight into his back. Amon fell to the floor, along with Korra.

Mako ran over to Korra, picking her up, cradling her in his arms. He started running. Korra stirred, mumbling something. Then Mako was stopped, throwing Korra forward.

"What a talented bender. Too bad it's too late to save your precious girlfriend. She failed." Amon said to Mako.

After Korra's bending was taken, she was sent somewhere.

"Where am I?" Korra said.

"Korra. You're finally here." Korra turned around. it was Aang.

"Aang. Am- am I dead?" She asked him.

"No you are not. You are connected to your spiritual side. By the way, someone wants to see you." Aang said. He then stepped aside.

Korra's eyes flowed with tears. Who stood in front of her, was her parents.

"Mom, Dad." Korra said, running up to her parents.

"Korra, you have been so brave. We are so proud of you. But you need to get back. We love you so much. No matter what happens." Senna said to her daughter. The three hugged tightly, and released.

"But Aang, how am I supposed to defeat Amon if I can't bend?" Korra asked.

Aang smiled, and walked over to her. He pressed one thumb to her forehead and another to her shoulder. He began to glow, and so did Korra.

Korra returned to the physical world, and began to glow. Amon still had Mako in his grip.

"What's going on? How is this possible?" Amon questioned.

"The Avatar State." Mako mumbled, hoping Amon didn't hear.

"It's over Amon. You lose." said Korra, along with the other Avatars before her.

Korra then, got all the air she possibly could in the Avatar State, and focused it all on Amon. Amon then flew back twenty feet and flew through glass, falling in water.

One problem remained. Korra was still in the Avatar State. Mako had heard stories about when Avatar Aang was in the Avatar State, and Katara had been able to calm him out of it. He figured it was worth a shot.

"Korra. Korra listen to me. Everything's okay. Just come back to me. Please." Mako said gently. But nothing happened. He walked up to Korra, and hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her hair, wrapping himself around her, not letting go.

Korra slowly slipped out of the Avatar State. She stopped glowing.

"Korra, you're okay." Mako said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine. Where's Amon?" Korra asked.

They walked up to where Amon flew out of the building. He was waterbending, maskless, and scarless. The Equalist had started yelling at Amon, and he took off. Mako shot flames at him, but he was too fast.

Korra sighed, and Mako hugged her. "Are you okay?" Korra asked.

"I am now." Mako said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Korra and Mako started to walk back to the island. Korra was still very weak, and the Avatar State didn't help. Mako noticed how weak she was and picked her up.

"Hey!" Korra shouted.

"You're hurt. You can barely walk." Korra squirmed. "Stop moving! Or I'll tickle you." Mako threatened. Korra giggled and stopped moving. She leaned on Mako's chest and fell asleep. Mako chuckled at how easily she slept and continued walking back to the island.

When they got back to the island Mako layed. He was about to fall asleep himself when Tenzin walked in.

"You're back. What happened?" Tenzin asked softly, trying not to wake Korra.

"Amon is a waterbender. He bloodbent us. He took Korra's bending, but she somehow got it back. She defeated Amon with her airbending. But Amon got away." Mako explained.

"Hmm... Well at least you're both safe. We'll talk to her when she wakes up. You should get some sleep too." Tenzin said, now leaving the room.

Mako was tired. He had some room and cuddled next to Korra. She snuggled against him. He smiled and too fell asleep.

Korra and Mako woke up about the same time.

"Hey sleepy head." Korra said as she smiled.

Mako sat up. "How are you feeling?"

Korra tried to stand up on her own, but Mako helped her. Once she was up she could walk on her own.

"Come. Let's go see Tenzin." Korra said.

Mako and Korra met with Tenzin and told him everything. "But how did you get your bending back?"

"When he took my bending I was sent to the spirit world. I saw Aang." Korra paused for a moment. "I also saw my parents. They told me how proud they were. Then Aang gave me my bending back, and he taught me how to give it back too." Korra said.

Mako knew she wanted to cry but tried to hold it in. He hugged her and she let out a few tears. He calmed her down. She lifted her head to talk to Tenzin.

"What do we do now? Amon got away, but the Equalist still have a good point." Korra said.

Tenzin sighed. "We rebuild Republic City. But this time it will be equal. No one will be treated differently. And hopefully non-benders will work with us to rebuild. Republic City needs their Avatar."

Korra smiled along with Tenzin and Mako. They were going to make a difference. And they were going to do it together.

THE END


End file.
